


Patience

by hug_it_out_boys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Not necessarily their first time, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sam, but Dean's first time as a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hug_it_out_boys/pseuds/hug_it_out_boys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's first time bottoming.  Just a slice of a one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://hug-it-out-boys.tumblr.com/)

“W-wait,” Dean stammered. "Wait, Sammy.“ 

His calloused hands clamped down onto Sam’s shoulders and Sam instantly stilled the forward movement of his hips. 

"Dean?” Sam gritted out. He looked down at the beautiful face of his brother and what he saw almost sent him into a panic. Dean’s eyes were screwed shut tightly, his head thrown back against the pillow and jawline taut. He was obviously clenching his teeth, and for a ridiculous moment, Sam listened for the sound of teeth cracking. 

“Dean?” He repeated more urgently. "Do you need me to pull out?“

Dean shook his head quickly and flexed his hands against Sam’s shoulders once. 

"Just, just wait a second,” he grunted between shallow breaths. "You're fucking huge." 

Sam waited. He gripped the sheets between his hands as he hovered over Dean and ignored the feel of his brother’s body clenched around his throbbing cock. He ignored the overwhelming urge to continue sliding into Dean's tight warmth. He ignored everything but Dean’s tense face and waited.

As the minutes ticked by, Sam watched Dean’s jaw slowly relax, his closed eyelids smoothing out as any hint of pain appeared to dissipate. Finally, Dean opened his eyes and let out a long, slow breath, sliding his hands down Sam’s sides until he was holding his hips. He nodded almost imperceptibly and gave Sam a small smile.

“Okay,” he whispered roughly. "Keep going.“

Sam let out the breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding and leaned down to place a quick, reassuring kiss to Dean’s lips. Loosening his grip on the sheets, he slid one hand behind Dean’s head, running his fingers through the short hair. Carefully, he pushed the rest of the way inside his brother, still watching his face, ready to stop at any other signs of discomfort. But there were none, no winces or grimaces, only Dean’s bright green eyes shining up at him and that small satisfied smile still gracing his lips. 

"God, Dean,” Sam murmured once he was fully seated inside, his cock aching almost painfully. "You feel so fucking good.“

"So do you, little brother.” Dean moved his hands back up to Sam’s shoulders and pulled him down, holding him against him completely, their mouths only centimeters apart. "I love feeling you inside me. Feel so full.“

Dean wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist and rocked his hips once, making Sam gasp at the pleasure of it. Encouraged and on the verge of being unable to control his own movements, Sam slid back out slowly, only to drive back into his brother with one smooth, deliberate motion. Dean moaned and tilted his head back, his legs tightening their hold around Sam. Still thrusting in and out unhurriedly, Sam leaned his head down and left a line of wet kisses against his brother’s neck and shoulder.

A contented sigh left Dean as one of his hands moved down to the bed, his fingers intertwining with Sam’s. 

Sam grinned against Dean’s neck and picked up the pace.


End file.
